My New Life
by bird08913
Summary: 17 year-old Ally Sorrosad woke up and BOOM she was a vampire. Will she be able to live in harmony with the humans? Or will she give up and let the Cullens decide? Will she fake her death and go to the Volturi? Will she join them or have them kill her? All we know, is it's her story and it's waiting to be told. OC, Twilight, Cullens, JasperxOC
1. New Beginnings

Chapter 1: New Beginnings.

 **Author's Note: I was actually inspired by myself to do this. I was feeling the urge to know what it feels like to be a vampire so I imagined it. I felt it. I felt a dry throat, a burning one, I felt fast, cold, I looked at myself and I was pale. Is that weird? Anyway, this is my second story and onto the chappy!**

I woke and I felt cold. I shivered and my head started feeling dizzy. I got up and I tried to walk to my mirror but I ended up running. I looked at myself and I was pale. I shook it off but my throat was dry and burning. I looked at my face and my eyes were crimson red. I froze.

' _Am I.. a vampire?'_ I thought. I took a breath through my nose and instantly regretted it. I smelt this sweet smell. It smelt like blood. My pupils became dilated. I looked at my clock and it was 4 in the morning. _'Yes! I can go hunt like in Twilight!'_ I thought. I wrote a note and taped it to my door. I held my breath and went outside. I ran to the woods. I smelt horse. _'No! Scooter and Quizzie! Must.. hold.. breath..'_ I thought. I was able to hold my breath and ran deeper into the woods.

I became scared. I was always scared after what happened one night when I was coming home from Walmart. I climbed up a tree and went to the top. I then smelt the air around me. I caught the scent of something like a deer maybe. I followed it and sure enough I came to a deer. I crouched and watched as it's back was turned to me. I flew forward and pounced. It struggled, but I got hold of it's neck and held on. I did what I had to do and I felt less hungry now.

I sighed and then smelt another scent. I followed it and came to a bear. It was eating a fish by a creek. I crouched and then pounced. It batted at me but it felt like a light slap. I did what I had to do again and I let it fall to the ground. I then wiped my mouth and ran back to the house and held my breath. I walked up to my horses Scooter and Quizzie and I pet them. They rubbed their faces against my hand. I went to Scooter's side and hesitated.

I had always wanted to ride him. But my mom told me he was too dangerous and could hurt me. I'm a vampire now. I can't get hurt. But Scooter could. I hesitated some more, until I got onto his back. He stood there until he started to move around.

"Scooter. Hey it's me. Why don't we trot." I said and clicked my tongue. He then went into a slow trot. I clicked some more and he went faster. I rode him until I looked at my watch and it was 5:30. _'My parents should be up now. Better head back.'_ I thought. I steered him back to the barn and got off him.

"That was fun Scooter! First time I've ridden a horse bare back." I said. He neighed and rubbed the side of my face. I pet him and walked out of the pasture. I went back to the house and held my breath again. My throat began to burn badly. _'Wait a second, how am I going to live here? My parents are gonna start wondering why I don't eat. Why I'm suddenly skinny, why I'm so pale, why I'm what I am now.'_ I thought. I began to panic. I then realized, new kids were coming to my High School. They might be the Cullens. I might be saved. I sighed and got dressed. I went into the bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth.

"Hey honey. Where have you been?" My mom said. I froze.

Oh god.


	2. Greetings

Chapter 2: Greetings

 **Author's Note: Hey guys. I am absolutely loving this new story. I feel so free. But, now that the you know who's are involved, I am a little limited. Anyways, enjoy the chappy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I OWN-LY (Get it?) OWN ALLY. Onwards!**

"Run. I went for a run." I choked out without breathing. "I'm gonna go to school early today. Love you." I said.

"Ok. Remember to grab something to eat!" She said. I smiled.

I loved my mom. She was the ruler of the house, she let's me take horse riding lessons, let's me do stuff. My dad does too, only he's Russian so he doesn't know that many customs, but he still tries.

I went out of the bathroom and into my room. I grabbed my keys, my bag, and my phone. I headed upstairs and went through the living room. I grabbed an apple and decided to give it to Jasmine, my friend at school.

' _Shit. My eyes.'_ I thought. I had a feeling that Alice saw that, so I decided that I would be fine. But, just in case I would go to Walmart and buy some blue contacts that matched my eye color. I headed out and went to my car. It was a bumblebee painted 2014 Chevrolet Camaro. I had always loved Transformers since my sister showed me it when I was 6. We would watch all the movies together and watch all the TV shows. I got into my car and started the engine. I drove to school and thought of how I would do this today.

When In got to school, I saw people crowded around the office. I sighed and then realized to hold my breath. I quickly walked to my locker and did stuff. I remembered to move my shoulders and try to look as human as possible. When I closed my locker I saw a swarm of people turning the corner. I looked at my phone and saw I had 20 minutes before school started. I went outside and the swarm of people went to their lockers. I quickly walked into the woods that were close to the school and, with my super hearing, I heard 6 people walking in with me.

Once I was a good ways away from the school I turned around. There stood the most gorgeous people ever. Their liquid eyes were beautiful compared to my crimson ones. I then realized I forgot to go to Walmart. I looked at them and they looked at me confused.

"Hi. I'm Alice and these are my brothers and sisters." She said to break the silence.

"I'm Ally. I know who you are. One question, how have I not exploded yet?" I said.

"You seem very well in control than most newborns. What did you have for blood yet?" Jasper asked.

"I had a deer and a bear this morning." I said.

"Nice! She's a badass." Emmett said.

"It wasn't very hard Emmett. They were basically flies." I said. Emmett smirked.


	3. Help is on the way!

Chapter 3: Help is on the way!

 **Author's Note: So, chapter 3 is now on it's way! I hope you guys have enjoyed this I have enjoyed writing it and it's nice to be somewhat free. On with the chappy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. STEPHENIE MEYERS OWNS HER CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN ALLY.**

Me and the Cullens walked out of the woods when class started 5 minutes ago so we didn't look suspicious. We walked into school and into my first class. Their parents had them have the same classes with me so that I could learn to control myself.

"So, what do you want to do for your eye color?" Alice asked me.

"I dunno maybe a light blue." I said. The doors opened and I saw Joey and Sarah come in. I growled and almost attacked them but Jasper held me back. I glared at them the entire time.

You see, Jeramie and Sarah had bullied me since I moved here. They had always told me I was fat, and I was ugly. Jeramie had faked to love me and just ended up hurting me. I had learned never to let my guard down again. Not again..

I came out of my thoughts as Edward looked surprised. I stared at him and turned to the window. I gasped.

` **Flashback`**

"I love you." Jeramie told me and kissed me. He deepened the kiss. I pulled back to breathe and stared at him.

"I love you." I said. He smiled.

-5 minutes later-

I look around the hallway. I see Jeramie and smile. I walk over to him. What I didn't see, was Sarah in front of him, kissing. I stared at them. He knelt down. He pulled out a ring. She squealed. They hugged. They kissed. I stared at them. Jeramie saw me. He smiled.

 **`End Flashback`**

My eyes widened. Edward chocked on his breath. I accidentally took a breath in, I smelt his scent. My pupils became small and my eyes turned pitch black. I turned around and saw him. Everyone looked at me and started to crowd around me saying calming words. Jasper held me back. I winced and relaxed. My eyes became crimson under the contacts again. I got up and went out the doors to the outdoor cafeteria. No one was outside and we sat at a table.

I thought about all the ways I could kill him. I smirked at my thoughts. Edward's eyes widened and he went in front of me.

"Ally. You are not going to kill him. He is may be a bad person but you will not kill him." He said in a calm voice. The thoughts just kept coming. I stood up and walked inside.


	4. Surprises

Chapter 4: Surprises

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone. I realized as I finished the last chapter that this is NOT where I wanted it to go. I felt like it was too mushy and it was not what I could make it live up to. Leave your thoughts in the reviews.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I ONLY OWN ALLY. Onwards!**

I walked inside and to Jeramie's table. I stood there arms crossed. The Cullens stopped in the doorway. Jeramie's eyes widened.

"Ally? You look amazing!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah. I guess I made myself less of a freak." I snapped.

"What do you want?" Sarah said. I sent her a death glare. She chocked on what she was drinking.

"Jeramie can I talk to you outside." I said. He nodded. We walked outside and the Cullens watched from the window.

"Ally how did you change?" He said looking me over.

"Magic I guess." I said emotionless. A small piece of him replayed in my mind. My eyes became black and I pinned him up against the wall. He stared at me with wide eyes.

"Want some more of me eh?" He said. I stared longingly at his throat. I turned my head away and let him go. I went inside and went as fast and humanly possible to my locker. When I got there I slid down it and held my hand in my head. My eyes were wide and I was thinking miles a second. Jasper ran to me and sat next to me hugging me.

"I know how hard this is." He said resting his chin on my shoulder. My eyes widened at the floor and my arms went to my sides. I went limp in his arms and just stared at the ground. I seemed to be stuck in my mind. I heard voices.

"Her mind has just stopped. She can't handle all this stress. We have to take her to the house." I heard Edward say. I twitched and blinked my eyes. I didn't come out of my mind but I did feel. I stood up.

"What is she doing?" I heard Emmett say.

"She's trying to come back. Her mind isn't registering. We have to go." I heard Alice say.

I nodded and Jasper led me outside. They texted my mom I'm guessing and we headed towards their cars. I got in and stared out the window. I gasped. My mind came back and we were at the Cullen's house.

"Jas.. Jasper?" I said. Jasper turned to look at me and hugged me. I coughed and got out of the car. My throat felt on fire. I took a breath in. There was a jogger. I ran and the Cullens took off after me. I went up a tree and stayed there. I smelt it again and almost jumped. I was stopped and turned around.

Jasper held onto my arm and looked at me with a pleading look in his eyes. I looked into his eyes. I saw what I looked like and relaxed. I heard a grunt, and I smelt blood. I sighed and jumped towards it. I pounced on the jogger. I held it down of the ground as it struggled. I stared at it's neck and bit. I did what I did and looked at it. I then realized what I just did. I stood up and wiped my mouth. I turned around and saw Jasper. He looked at me with a terrified look. Edward, Alice, and Emmett came. I looked towards them and I ran in the opposite direction.

' _I'm a monster. I killed someone. Some who has to go home to a family and had a life. I killed someone. I'm a monster.'_ I thought and kept thinking. The horrified face Jasper had and the jogger had made me want to kill myself. Maybe I could go to the Volturi. Maybe they would kill me. Maybe I could torture myself and join them. I ran until I came to a mountain. I collapsed. My body just stopped working. I heard Edward come towards me. He stared down at me and picked me up. I fell asleep. A vampire, and I fell asleep. I'm such a weakling. Jeramie and Sarah were right about everything.

I woke up in a bed. I'm guessing Jasper's bed. If he even has one. I sat up and I felt something push me back down. Jasper. I smiled and lied back down. I stared at the ceiling. I looked to my left and saw Jasper. I smiled and he lied down next to me.

"I killed someone. I killed someone and I knew I did. I'm a monster." I said. His eyebrows furrowed.

"You're not a monster. You just did what you're nature told you to do. It's not your fault." He said. I smiled and closed my eyes. I eventually went to sleep again.


	5. Re-Do

Chapter 5: Re-Do.

 **Author's Note: Ok guys. So, I have decided to re-write this story. It is just getting to the point that I can't continue it. So, here ya go guys. Also, in this version, she has NO idea what 'Twilight' is or the fact vampires exist so. And, there is a new twist to it. Also, I had problems with point of views so don't judge. :3 I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I ONLY OWN KATHERINE.**

I wake up, the birds chirping through the window. I smile and get up, walking to it. I open the window and a blue jay flies in. He lands on my bed post and starts singing. I walk over to my bed and sit on it. He jumps into my lap and starts singing again.

"Hey Jay. How's the family?" I say. He chirps sweetly. She took that as a good. "Want some more bread crumbs?" She asked. He chirps in response. "Good. Let me go down and get some." I said. He hopped off my leg and back onto the bed post.

While she's getting some bread, lemme talk about her story. Her name is Ally Sorrosad. She was born in Redding, California. She is 17 years old. She lives in a beautiful house with stone siding and lots of windows. It has a cyan roof and has double doors. The back is the same, with completely stone siding. It had a big red stable, a huge pasture, and a big red barn. She has 5 horses. Shelia, a 19 year old Thomas, a 17 year old, Hunter, a 10 year old, Peaches, a 26 year old, and Scooter, another 19 year old. She loved living here. How it is so open, so free. She hated the sun though, she was more of a cold person. She always wanted to have everything here, except in a colder, more gloomy place. She was thinking somewhere off of Washington. She always had a connection with animals. They just love her.

When she came back upstairs, Jay and his family were sitting at the window sill. You see, Jay had been paralyzed. He ran into a tree learning to fly and hit his back. She took him in, and he eventually healed. He and his family loved her. She walked over to the sill and placed 3 servings of bread crumbs next to each bird. There was Jay, Emily, and their daughter Fluffy.

She walked to her walk in closet and pulled out a Gothic outfit. There was a Selena Lace Skater Dress, black lace skin tight leggings, Giuseppe Zanotti heels, black lipstick, a smokey eyes look, her purple hair pulled into a braid, a black fading purple beanie, and a black long hand bag.

She walked downstairs with Jay on her shoulder as she put some toast in the toaster. She stepped back so Jay didn't get uncomfortable. She sliced an apple and cored it. She took a bite as the toaster popped. She buttered her toast and got a glass of milk. She sat down at the kitchen table and looked on her phone. She showed Jay some of the pictures and he nodded in approval. She turned off her phone and got her hand bag. She sung the main verse of a song and Jay sang along. He flew out the window and disappeared into the woods.

She got into her purple Chevy Camaro and drove to school. She parked her car as other people again gawked at her car. She shot them all glares and walked into her first class. She spent the entire day just.. phasing through them. She could never pay attention, it's not like she hasn't done this before. It was just, the outside world fascinated her. The teachers always placed her far away from the windows as possible. She would still find a way. They also closed the blinds, but she just thought of what is going on outside.

At the end of school, she got in her Camaro, and headed home. She heard a wolf cry and parked on the side of the road. She immediately got out and ran into the woods. She ran around trees, logs, under boulders, over them. She eventually came to an opening. In the middle, there was a wolf. It was laying on the ground. It was huge. It's fur was matted, blood everywhere. She slowly went up to it. It shot it's head upward trying to get up. She raised her hand and lowered it. The wolf slowly went to the ground. She walked up to it and put her hand on it's stomach. She pet it, and it looked at her. She smiled and it slowly started to get up. She watched as it got on it's hind legs, and it transformed into a human. She stepped back, watching it. It slowly turned into a 15 year old boy. Luckily, it had shorts on. It smiled and ran into the woods. I stood there, until she felt she was being watched. She turned around and in a blink of an eye, someone had a hand on her throat. She watched as it stared intently on her neck.

She knew, right there. She was going to die.

She was going to be probably stabbed to death or something. She was slowly being lowered. Until her throat was right in front of the guy's mouth. He – in a blink of an eye – bit her neck. She felt pain shoot up into her head and she growled. She didn't want to scream, knowing everything else would hear, and she would probably be killed. She was dropped and she gripped her throat, growling and hissing, until she was silent. Her eyes were open, but she was trapped in like a sleep. She looked around her at the black abyss that surrounded her. She gasped, when she felt something touch her shoulder. It was her mom. Her dad was behind her, smiling. She smiled and went to hug her, but she just faded through them. She then saw some other person that they were hugging.

I felt tears swell up and I shook my head, only to find I was back in the real world. I looked around, and saw nothing but woods. I shivered, but then I felt weird. I felt, different, like something supernatural happened to me.

' _Could he have been.. No. But, then again he bit me and I felt pain… I am I a..'_ I thought.

"You are. You are a vampire." I heard someone say. I spun around and saw there were two people. I short girl that looked like a pixie, and a tall blond one, that looked like he was a god. He smiled.

"No, I can't be. That's not possible." I said.

"It is, you saw someone bite you, and you saw a werewolf. I'm pretty sure we exist." He said with a crooked smile. I literally felt like I was melting.

"Ok, so…. How can this even be possible? Why would someone want to bite me?" I said.

"You have a special power. A connection with animals. That is what they are after." The pixie said. She looked at me and smiled. I then realized I have to find my parents. I spun around and ran. I ran rather quickly, more than I was expecting. I stopped. I saw the road and realized if anyone saw me they would do something. I walked out, and found my car was gone. My eyes widened, and I froze.

' _No.. no no no no no! They can't be gone. They can't.. they can't'_ I thought. I was too stressed. I needed to find Jay. I walked into the woods and climbed a tree. I sat in the branch and sang. I heard fluttering.

' _Yes! Jay!'_ I thought. I looked toward the direction it was coming from. It was Jay.


	6. Here we go

Chapter 6: Here we go.

 **Author's Note: hey guys! Again, I am afraid that my story is going down hill. It just isn't what I was planning on, I might post another one but really think about it. I dunno, please tell me what I'm doing wrong. Anyway, I do not own Twilight. Stehpenie Meyer does. Blah blah blah, bye!**

She saw the little Blue Jay speed toward me. It stopped 5 feet away and stared. He started backing up.

"Jay! You're here! I just want to go home." She said. She wanted to cry so badly, but she couldn't.

She fell to the ground and just stayed there. She didn't care what was going on around her, she just really wanted to sleep. After about 5 minutes, Jasper came and found her. He picked her up and carried her. She didn't know where she was going, but she was glad to be in his arms.

Eventually she saw that she was in a doorway. She got set down and looked around. The house was huge! It was beautiful, too. She eventually saw that she was surrounded by other people that looked like Jasper and Alice. She saw they all had smiles on their faces. I then smelt something,

' _Blood.'_ She thought. She looked around with wide eyes. Her nose picked up on it again and she whipped her head around. There was someone outside, it looked like a girl. She looked different. She was a human. She raced outside and grabbed her by the throat. She stared at her with wide eyes.

"Ally! No!" I heard Alice yell. I whipped my head towards them and they all tried to get the girl away from her. She let go, and she heard something.

" _Blue lips, blue veins. Blue, the color of our planet from far far away. Blue lips, blue veins. Blue, the color of our planet from far far away..."_ She heard. It was Jay. She smiled and ran into the woods. She ran towards the song and saw that it was something else. It was the same thing that turned her into.. whatever she was.

"How.. How do you know that song.." She said. He smirked,

"A little birdy told me." He said. He pointed to the ground, and there he was. Jay.

She felt enraged. She felt her body was on fire. She growled so loudly he stumbled back. I charged at him. I flung him back into a tree and I went to go see Jay. His wings were broken this time. I lifted him up and he flinched. I then ran for the Cullens. I saw they were all waiting for me.

"Jay. Other vampire. Coming." I stammered. They stared at me and then growled. They huddled around me and formed a wall. I saw the vampire through the cracks. I huddled Jay to my dead heart. I growled and ran up a tree. I saw Jasper climb the tree with me. I found a strong branch and leaned on it.

"Jay, you're going to be ok. You're going to be ok." I whispered. "He stumbled into faith and thought," I said.

"God.. this is… all.. there is..." He said slowly. I smiled and nuzzled him.

"The pictures in his mind arose," I said. I smiled at him as he tried to move. He managed to move both his legs.

"And began, to breath.." He said. I smiled and held him in my hand, cradling him. I heard a scream and flinched. Jay looked at me with a worried expression.

"He's gone now. He's gone." I whispered and he looked satisfied. Jasper had watched this whole ideal and smiled.

' _She is so good with animals.'_ Jasper thought.

I jumped down the tree, and Jasper followed. I watched as the smoke from the fire they had set on their drive way disappeared. I smiled and stood there, watching Jay in my arms. I kind of wanted his blood, but since he was so small it was controllable.

"Your room is on the third floor, 5th door to the left." Alice said. I nodded and walked inside. I went up the stairs slowly, so Jay didn't become disoriented. I walked into my room and was a little surprised. It was a little bigger than my old room, but not too big. The walls were colored a light blue, there was a desk to the left, a bookshelf next to it, a double bed and nightstands on both sides in the middle up against a window. On the right, there was a giant walk in closet, with a mirror with makeup, a hair station, a huge closet with mostly dark blue, purple, and black. Thank god. There was also a full length mirror on the wall. I set down my bag and pulled out my phone. I saw there were missed calls from my parents. I sighed and turned off my phone.

I didn't want to go home now. I felt too much at home, but I could at least see if I could communicate with them. I tried to call them, but they never answered. There were always calls, but I could never answer them. I shut down my phone and put it on my nightstand.

I heard shuffling at the door and whipped my head up to see Jasper standing there.

"Hey." I said. He gave me a crooked smile. He walked over to me.

"Hi. The family would like to talk to you." He said. I took his hand and walked down the stairs. The family was waiting for us down the stairs. There were two new people, a caramel kind-of haired woman, and a blond man, standing next to her.

"I suppose I must introduce myself. Hello, my name is Ally Sorrosad." I said. I heard chirping and immediately forgot. Jay.


End file.
